1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking utensils, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved deep fryer which utilizes a plurality of individual fluid tight compartments, thereby to permit the cooking of different food within the deep fryer at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooking utensils having multiple compartments to permit the concurrent cooking of different foods is well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 869,690, which issued to J. Brown on Oct. 29, 1907, discloses a deep fat fryer which has a plurality of separate baskets immersible therein to effect the concurrent frying of several different types of food. However, all of the baskets are perforated so as to allow the same cooking oil to flow therethrough, whereby the flavors of the different foods become substantially intermixed. This construction is prevalent in a large number of prior art patents. Another good example is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,827, which issued to A. Brunner on Sept. 23, 1919. The Brunner device also utilizes a central cooking container which can have a cooking fluid contained therein, such as hot oil or the like, with a plurality of separate baskets then being extendible down into the fluid. The baskets are all constructed of a metallic mesh material so that if different foods are cooked in each basket, the flavors of the food will be intermixed by the cooking fluid.
While the cooking utensils discussed above are operational to perform their desired function, it can be appreciated that there are occasions when it might be desirable to cook different foods within the same cooking utensil without the problem of utilizing a hot cooking oil which effects the intermixing of the different food flavors. As such, there appears to exist a need for this type of cooking utensil, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.